legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Staaden
Staaden (Japanese: シュターデン) was an admiral of the Galactic Empire. During the Imperial Civil War, he fought for the Lippstadt Alliance. ( ) Pre-Lippstadt career Previously an instructor of strategic theory at the Odin Imperial Officer Academy, Staaden's knowledge was considered impressive, but he relied on theory rather than practice; as a result, his students (one of whom was Wolfgang Mittermeyer) referred to him as "Grounded in Theory Staaden." ( ) By the Battle of Astate in 487, Staaden had attained the rank of vice admiral in the Imperial Navy. Just prior to the engagement with FPA forces during this campaign, he was placed (along with four other admirals) under the command of Count Reinhard von Lohengramm. Fearing defeat at the hands of an enemy fleet twice as large as their own, Staaden protested Lohengramm's plan; however, it succeeded, leading ultimately to an Imperial victory at Astate. ( ) Imperial Civil War Staaden was not seen to take part in any major engagements for some time afterwards. However, in 488, following the death of Friedrich IV ( ) and the eventual rebellion by high nobles against the "Lichtenlade-Lohengramm Axis," Staaden resurfaced as an admiral in Prince Braunschweig's Lippstadt Alliance. Having taken command of several Imperial defense facilities, Braunschweig had hoped to station forces at nine such bases between Geiersburg Fortress (where he had taken up residence) and Odin (where the now Marquis Lohengramm's own forces were stationed). Admiral Merkatz, however, opposed this plan, recommending instead to concentrate all of the Lippstadt forces at Geiersburg. Staaden agreed with Merkatz, but added his own recommendation — that a large detachment be sent to capture the weakly defended planet Odin while Lohengramm was occupied at Geiersburg. Braunschweig and his forces were impressed by the plan, but there remained the question of who was to command the difficult expedition. With no-one else stepping forward, the job fell to Staaden himself. Admiral Staaden was uncomfortable with the weight of such an immense task on his shoulders. After 3 days of waiting for Mittermeyer — who had been sent by Lohengramm to confront him — to attack, Staaden was growing increasingly tense, and his men anxious to take action. Just then, a communication was intercepted by his men which purported to indicate that the enemy was awaiting the arrival of Lohengramm's main fleet, after which they would attack in overwhelming numbers. Although Staaden correctly deduced that this was a false communication, intended to lure them into a trap, his men were restless and pressed him to attack. Finally he relented, and ordered his forces split in two in order to attack the opposing fleet from both sides. Mittermeyer was waiting for such a mistake, and handily defeated most of Staaden's forces, forcing him to call for retreat. This concluded the Battle of Altener. The remaining 30% of the fleet withdrew to Rentenberg Fortress, where Staaden himself was hospitalized — not for combat wounds, but for stress-related illness. ( ) Appearances * * * Category:Lippstadt Alliance Category:Soldiers Category:Imperial Citizens